Desires of a Female
by the simply mortal reason
Summary: Human AU. A bet. Six weeks. Candy. What can go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! okay this is the new story I was talking about. I din't really want to start writing it now but it was begging me and I am still having writer's block for _A New Addiction_. I am about a quarter of the way done with chapter four.  
All though on with this story!  
BACKGROUND INFORMATION: AU. Everyone is human. Bella only lives with Charlie Renee is not there. Bella has lived in Forks her whole life. I think that all you need to know. If you have any qustions review. But, REVIEW anyway. It makes me happy. Also check out my other story and one shots. Oky long enough Author's note.  
Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own the rights to _Twilight_ or any of its amazing characters.

* * *

**Chapter one- A Deal**

The doorbell rang as Isabella was about to go upstairs and wait for her friend Alice to arrive. Isabella, or Bella as she preferred, was your average looking girl. A typical girl next door, long brown hair, doe-like brown eyes, she had all those qualities. In most company she was short except around Alice. After Bella's father had left to work that morning she had called Alice for help on her homework. She was having difficulty in history.

She made her way to the door almost tripping over her own two feet but catching her self at the last moment. Laughing she opened the door and reveled a very upset Alice.

"Isabella Marie Swan, were just going to let your best friend freeze outside?" She yelled in question as she huffed past a laughing Bella and indoors.

"No Alice. Did you want me to fall on my face trying to get to the door?" Alice pondered this.

"I guess not. Well, where do you want to study I have homework of my own to do."

"How about my room? We'll have more privacy there." The girls went upstairs into Bella's room. Her room only consisted of a desk, bed, dresser, and a bookcase. Alice plopped her self on the floor and began to take books and folders from her backpack. As Bella walked back in after getting her bag from downstairs, Alice rose up with something small in her hand and made her way towards Bella's desk where a stereo was kept.

"Bella is it alright if I plug in my iPod I need music to study properly."

"Sure go ahead. It would be nice." Even if Bella had said no, Alice planned to do what she intended. They both sat down then with books around them. After a few minutes of silence save for the music playing, Alice's pencil scribbling on her paper, and Bella's tapping on her knee as she read through a text book. Alice spoke up.

"Well, done with my math. Do you need some help there?"

"Yes, did you have the same teacher I did last year for history?"

"No, but it shouldn't be too different." Bella passed the sheet to Alice, as she studied the sheet a new song came through the speakers. Alice started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Bella asked with pure curiosity in her voice.

"Just that this song reminds me of you when talking about Edward." Bella listened closer and knew that the artist was Mandy Moore.

"What song is it?"

Alice laughed harder at Bella's question, "Crush."

At that moment the chorus rang out, "Ooh, I got a crush on you, I hope you feel the way that I do, I get a rush, when I'm with you, Ooh, I've got a crush on you, a crush on you."

They both listened to the song in silence. Once it had finished Bella had a look of shock on her face.

"How is that about me and Edward?" She demanded of Alice.

"I don't know; it just does. Speaking of Edward how are things with him?"

"What do you mean Alice?"

"Just you know, how are you and Edward?"

"We're friends that's it. You're friends with him too."

"Yes, but I don't talk to him or see him very much this school year."

Bella stood up frustrated that Alice thought she liked Edward. Sure he was her best guy friend and he was always hugging her, kissing her forehead, putting his arm around her. Sure some people have even had the courage to ask them if they were going out and Bella always said no before Edward could open his mouth. Of course most girls at school envied Bella, and who wouldn't Edward was gorgeous with untidy auburn hair and vibrant emerald green eyes. But, they were just friends and that was the way they acted around each other, as odd as it was.

"Let's talk about something else if you don't want to talk about Edward." Slowly Bella sat back down across from Alice.

"Okay then, help me out with this history since I totally spaced out during class."

They went back to working on Bella's homework. After sometime Charlie, Bella's father arrived and he prepared the girls some snacks. When they returned back to their work Alice said, "Sorry Bella, I never went into so much detail last year."

"Yeah I think I'll just get some help before school."

"That would be wise. Do you know what I was thinking about?"

"Yes?" At that moment Crush began to boom from the speakers again and Alice's laughter filled the room. "Why is that song on again?" Bella exclaimed as she went to the iPod and changed the song.

"It was on shuffle and repeat," replied Alice, "But I was thinking it has been a while since we made a bet or contract."

"It has, hasn't it?"

"Are you up for one?" Alice asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

"I guess." Bella's answer sounded more like a question.

"You say you and Edward are just friends right?"

"Oh no not him again what does this have to do with him?"

"Just answer the question."

"Yes," Bella looked down at her hands.

"Do you like him more than a friend?" Alice's question made Bella snap her head upward.

"What? No," She looked back down embarrassed turning red, "what does he have to do with this, is what I'm still wondering?"

"Hmmm," Alice mused, "Do you like chocolate and other sweets?" The look on her face gave away that she was already forming a plan in her head.

"Yes. Alice what are you getting at?" Bella stood up annoyed at Alice's actions, they were not making sense. If only she could read minds, or if Edward were here, he was always able to read a person's face and know what they were thinking. What was she thinking this was time for Bella and Alice no stupid boys from school. She shook her head to be rid of the thoughts that were about to pollute her head revolving around Edward.

"One last question, then I'll tell you about the bet."

"Fine," Bella waved her hand singling Alice to continue.

"What are your opinions on love? Does it exist, what about at our age?"

Bella pondered what kind of a question was that, "I guess it exists to an extent when someone is mature enough to understand it."

"But at our age?"

"No. People at our age mistake lust and infatuation with love and affection much too often. You can't really love until you know what it is. That only comes from maturity and experience, which you gain when you are older."

As Alice thought over Bella's response her devious smile returned, "You have six weeks to have Edward in love with you."

"No Alice that's not possible. He won't love me he doesn't even like me more than a friend. How is that ever going to happen?"

"Just hear me out. In six weeks you have Edward in love with you _by teenage-standards_. Is that more agreeable?"

Bella's face was unsure and twisted up in confusion and shock, "Well, yes. And how exactly do you plan on proving he loves me?"

"Simple, Edward likes music and writing his own compositions. He only writes them about people he cares about," Alice paused and watched Bella's face as she realize what was being implied, "he writes you a song and you record it with him saying it's dedicated to you." Alice finished with a satisfied grin.

"Alice," she paused unsure of what to say, "should you write it up or should I?" She said in defeated tone

"That's the spirit! I will, you work on your history homework and try to make sense of it." All that was heard then was Bella mumbling yes and Alice's pencil scribbling away Bella's fate for the next six weeks. How was she ever going to accomplish this?

- - - - -

_In six weeks Isabella Marie Swan is to have Edward Anthony Masen in love with her by teenage standards. To prove that in fact Edward Anthony Masen is in love with Isabella Marie Swan he will have to compose a song dedicated to her. He shall perform the finished product within a week of the ending of the six weeks. If Isabella Marie Swan accomplishes this goal Mary Alice Brandon will give Isabella Marie Swan a pound of chocolate and other sweets. If Edward Anthony Masen does not fall in love with Isabella Marie Swan, Isabella Marie Swan will have to give Mary Alice Brandon a pound of chocolate and other sweets. Under any circumstances is anyone to find out about this contract. If someone does, they will be shunned by Isabella Marie Swan and Mary Alice Brandon until the bet is over. If Edward Anthony Masen is to find out about this contract then this document will become invalid and can be continued at a later time if agreed upon by both Isabella Marie Swan and Mary Alice Brandon._

_Saturday, October 13__th__, 2007_

"What do you think Bella?" Alice asked as Bella went over the document over and over again. The wait was becoming agonizing for Alice and she was about to burst.

"It will do. I just hate that we have to use our full names. When did we ever come up with that rule?"

Alice let out the breath she was repressing, "I do too. We wanted to sound more professional. Do you think I like being called Mary," she said the name with disgust.

The girls and Edward were in for a ride of emotions and gossip as they signed their names and fates away with an old pilot black ballpoint pen.

X_ Isabella Marie Swan_

X_ Mary Alice Brandon_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey All! I told you I would get this chapter out before the second. And I did! Yay me! I forgot to tell you all some information about eyeryone's age. In this story Alice, Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie are in eleventh grade. Emmett will be in 12th grade. Bella is in tenth grade. Any other character from Twilight will also be in tenth grade. Just a reminder everyone is human. And thank you all for the reviews! D Enjoy the chapter and review please!  
-the simply mortal reason**

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Stephenie Meyer's brain, there for I don't own the rights to _Twilight._

* * *

**Chapter Two- Stubborn**

The dim sun rays fluttered upon school books, papers, and pens that littered the bedroom. Alice sat as still as a statue with exception of her eyes following Bella. She threw her hands up in frustration exclaiming, "Bella stop! You're working a hole into the floor. It doesn't matter how light you are you'll soon fall on poor Charlie." Bella merely glanced her way before beginning to pace again.

Her thoughts roamed and sat upon what she had just done. How could Alice have tricked her into signing that piece of paper? There was no possible way she could have her best, loyal, witty, helpful, unbelievably attractive, handsome, sexy… '_Snap out of it Bella!'_ She shook her head at where her thoughts had taken her. In reality how would someone like Edward Masen fall in love, even if it is by teenage standards, with her plain, ordinary, clumsy, always the damsel in distress Bella Swan? Exactly, it was impossible.

"You're going to help me," she said much to low for her friend to hear.

"What?"

"You heard me. You are going to help me."

"With what?" Alice was genuinely confused with what Bella was saying, although she had an idea, "the bet?"

"Yes Alice, the bet. What else?" It was now Bella's turn to throw her hands up in frustration, "arghhh!"

"Are you girls okay up there?" Charlie's voice rang through the floor.

"Yeah Dad we're fine."

"Yes Charlie, it's okay." Alice replied.

"Okay, just be careful. And don't do anything you wouldn't want me to see." He attempted to joke, but still had a serious edge to it.

"We'll be fine." The girls responded in unison.

"I'm not helping you Bella. You have to have Edward in love with you all by yourself." Alice whispered to Bella in fear of Charlie hearing.

"Don't say that you can't help me because it says so in the contract. You know you can."

"But it doesn't," Alice's sentence was cut short by the dark glance Bella sent her.

"Neither does it say that you can't." Even if Alice always got what she wanted Bella could play the game well. And this was not one battle she was not going to lose.

"Fine I'll help you. But only once," Alice warned caving in after a few moments of Bella's intense gaze on her.

"Wise choice Alice," she turned fully to face Alice.

"What do you suppose we do? Draw a map for you titled 'How to have Edward Masen in love with you by teenage standards?" Her comment was dripping with sarcasm.

"No silly, you are going to ask Edward directly." The expression on Alice's face was priceless. Bella suppressed a giggle and resisted the temptation to take a picture. "Close your mouth Alice; you'll catch flies like that." Alice snapped her mouth shut.

"And what exactly am I going to ask? 'Hey Edward, I was wondering what can Bella do to make you fall in love with her, you know not exactly just by teenage standards?' I'm sure that will work out just fine." Alice ended in a huff and continued to glare at Bella for answers. While she calmly sat down on her bed facing Alice pondering as to what Alice could say.

"No just ask him what he looks for in a girl." Bella replied after a long minute. Just as Alice was about to open her mouth again to ask her yet another question Bella continued, "As for the when, well right now. You do have your cell phone?" Alice nodded, "Text him then, or call whichever you prefer."

Even if Bella was the picture of calm at that moment her mind was racing trying stay one step ahead of Alice. Of course she didn't want to do this, it would be horrible for Edward '_and you_' a small part of her brain told her. She really couldn't play with his emotions like that, it just wasn't her. There was something more behind Alice's idea for the contract, but what. The only idea that came to Bella's mind was to get HER to fall in love with Edward; no Alice wouldn't do that she knew that Bella didn't like him like that. Or did she? No, no, she didn't Edward was only a friend and she was just Bella. A sudden ring snapped Bella out of her thoughts.

"What was that?" She question as she looked around the room with a panicked face.

"Relax Bella, I just got a text message from," Alice paused reading the message.

"Who, oh god don't tell me you already texted him?" Alice remained silent and Bella's thoughts became panicked yet again. '_Of course she did, she already texted Edward without my knowing, yup. Who knows what she could've said_.' Bella thought, there went her calm.

Alice laughed to herself and mumbled something incoherent. Who knows what she was talking about.

"Don't worry I haven't texted your precious Edward. It was this one guy I just met," Alice became silent and was that a blush forming on her face?

"You like him! Who is he?" Alice kept mum. "Someone I know?" Now it was Bella's turn to put Alice on the spot. She will get it out of her.

"Umm," Alice put her head down, "Jasper."

"What was that dear Alice?

"Jasper Whitlock," the blush began to form again. "Well let's text Edward, shall we?" Alice suddenly changed the topic.

"Of course," What to tell him what to tell him? Bella turned her head to see Alice busy pushing the buttons on her phone. "Jasper or Edward?"

"Huh? Oh I'm replying to Jasper." As Alice pressed send Bella spoke up again from her deep thinking.

"I figure you should just ask him what he looks for in a girl, like I said before."

"That would work, although a little awkward," Alice started to type another message this time to Edward. "Now what do we do? I finished my homework and we can't make sense of yours," she trailed off.

"Let's just wait until he texts back."

The girls sat on Bella's bed and talked about everything and anything occasionally interrupted by Alice's phone signaling she had a text message from the mysterious Jasper Whitlock. Every time it did Bella panicked wondering if he knew she told Alice to ask him, her mind running through different scenarios. She also made a mental note to find out who he was. An hour passed and another ring was heard.

"It's Edward" Alice replied before Bella could ask who. She was starting to grow anxious at why he hasn't responded. "He asks why I what to know."

"You are curious and are asking around. I don't know." Alice did as she was told, they began to talk again soon it was dinner time and Alice had promised her mother she would be back by then.

"I have to go Bella," Alice said getting up from the bed gathering her stuff.

"Of course, let me know if Edward says anything useful.

"Don't worry I will, and then you'll win the bet and will be eating chocolate with your beloved Edward Masen and I will be left with nothing," Alice choked back a fake sob.

"Stop being over dramatic Alice, it doesn't suit you," Bella laughed, "so I'll see you tomorrow." Alice cringed at Bella's words.

"Actually, Monday, I have plans tomorrow. Good luck, tell me if you think of anything to do on Monday regarding our little contract." Alice proceeded to walk out the front door only to be followed by Bella and being pulled on the arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Home, you know if you let my arm go." She tried wiggling out of Bella's grasp but it was just too strong.

"Not until you tell me why Monday," Bella waited for her friend to respond, when Alice began to blush for the third time that day. "It has to do with Jasper, doesn't it?" Alive gave a faint nod.

"He asked me out as friends while we were texting. You could come too Bella. I'm sure Jasper won't mind, he's a great guy."

"No you have fun with Jasper. I'm sure he'll be amazing."

"Okay, bye dear. I'll tell you if Edward decides to say something useful to your mission. Call me if you change your mind about tomorrow," Alice began to walk away.

"Yeah, have fun! See you Monday."

"Yeah, Monday"

Bella turned and walked into her house and made dinner for her and her father. She was sure Jasper was a great guy. She was genuinely happy for Alice. This was the first time either of them would have an actual boyfriend if all went well between her and Jasper. Although she knew she'll have to watch out for her too, Bella didn't know a thing about him so she couldn't be sure what he was capable of.

Dinner was always a silent event in the Swan residence. Charlie as well as Bella were not the most social and were only good at awkward conversations. They would ask the other how their day was and then silence; unless of course Bella was looking for permission on something, which was not happening tonight. After eating Bella left the dishes since her father offered to wash them. She went up to her room to do a bit of reading and what was left of her homework. But she couldn't sit still her mind was set on thinking of what Edward was telling Alice or of what Alice was telling him. Either could go all wrong.

When it was an appropriate time to start getting ready for bed she did. A shower usually allowed her to relax, but this one only took a small effect on her, her nerves were unsettled and she couldn't allow herself to fully relax. Once her head hit the pillow and she found a comfortable position Bella was able to sleep listening to the soft pattering of the rain on her window.

Later that night, when Alice's energy was finally wearing down and she was about to settle into her bed listening to her iPod playing soothing music he phone decided to ring. She mumbled curses at herself for not turning it off and at who ever just texted her. Alice walked across her room and into her own bathroom, to her hamper where the jeans she wore that day were. Again she let out a curse for forgetting her phone again.

Alice opened it up slowly to be greeted she had a text message. When she opened the message Edward's name appeared. She had been texting him all day trying to get information out of him and still he always fired back with a question. Her eyes quickly scanned the screen and she felt her face spread up in a large smile reading it over to herself. She knew one day her bubbly personality and stubborn self would be useful.

_Fine I'll tell you. Only out of annoyance and sleepiness._

_From Edward_

_10/14/o7_

_12:15 am_


End file.
